Air filtering is used in a variety of systems. A typical application is as an air cleaner for intake air in internal combustion engines. After a period of use, filter media within the air cleaner requires servicing, either through cleaning or complete replacement. Typically, for an air cleaner used with an internal combustion engine such as on a vehicle, filter media is contained in a removable, replaceable (i.e. serviceable) component, element or cartridge. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,543; 4,135,899; 3,672,130; B1 5,445,241; 5,700,304; 6,051,042; 6,039,778; 5,547,480; 5,755,842; and, 5,800,581; and, PCT publication WO 89/01818, the complete disclosures of all of these references being incorporated by reference.
Also, in: U.S. Provisional Application 60/699,136 filed Jul. 13, 2005; U.S. application Ser. No. 11/210,914 filed Aug. 24, 2005; Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/604,554 filed Aug. 25, 2004; U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/677,031, filed May 3, 2005; U.S. Publication 2004/0134171 A1, published Jul. 15, 2004; and PCT Publication WO 04/039476, published May 13, 2004, filter systems and filter cartridges are shown which have, among other things, unique interactions between the cartridge and the housing. The references in this paragraph are incorporated herein by reference, in their entirety.
Continued improvements have been ongoing, with respect to the designs of replacement part air filter cartridges, and air cleaners for receiving them. As improvements and refinements in the seal type and location are sought and obtained, desirable variations in air cleaner design and manufacture are also facilitated.